


Ending 32

by Mrs_Hyperfixed



Series: Actor Mark One Shots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Fluff, Other, That's it it's all fluff, but I liked the idea, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Hyperfixed/pseuds/Mrs_Hyperfixed
Summary: Could you do a one shot who is happening during a heist with Markiplier with y/n and Actor Mark? You could choose the end you want. For Nekotsuki314159.
Relationships: Actor Mark/Reader - Relationship, Actor Mark/Y/n
Series: Actor Mark One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Ending 32

This was a stupid idea. This was a terrible idea. This was a stupid, terrible, idiotic idea. A heist? Mark’s idea, of course. Breaking into a museum to steal a heavily guarded box and he wouldn’t even tell you what was in it. He said it was a surprise. Something that was going to knock your socks off. Well it was going to be a hell of surprise for him when you throttled him if this turned out to be a waste of time. He would probably moan, the bottom that he was. 

You had met up with him for the past month at base going over ideas. And by that you meant your living room. Mark had said that he wanted the full experience, so now the manors living room was the base. Drama queen. 

You had both spied on the guards movements, stolen blueprints that revealed all of the vents in the building, various other spy shit that you refused to admit to Mark was actually pretty fun, and then had formed a plan that should technically be foolproof.  _ But when have things ever gone right for us _ ?  _ Never _ . 

So as you prepared to break into that museum in the dead of night to meet up with your lover you couldn’t help that gnawing feeling in your stomach that something was going to go wrong. Sure, the plan that you had both formulated had practically written itself, but past experiences had told you to be on your guard. 

You scaled the outside wall of the museum, and the Heist began.

***

Alarms blared. You knew it. You knew that things had to go wrong eventually. Things had been going far too smoothly. This experience was like riding a waterslide into a pool full of piranhas. Sure, it had been fun at first, but now you were going to suffer the consequences of getting on this slide in the first place. You blinked. That was the strangest metaphor you had come up with so far. 

Panic was written across Mark’s handsome face. But always the hero, he quickly came up with a solution or two. And ever the gentleman, he let you choose. And so the escape began.

***

You’d robbed a museum, run from crazy guards shooting you (why do museum guards need guns anyway?), stolen a jeep that had conveniently just so happened to be in a field in the middle of nowhere next to a helicopter (also, who just leaves their helicopter abandoned in a field?), and now the jeep was broken down and you were stuck in the middle of the woods, desperately trying to get back to the manor. And after all of this, Mark still refused to give you any sort of idea about what the hell had been worth the trouble. What could possibly be so important? To say your mood had turned sour was the understatement of the century. You were one pebble in the shoe away from having a nuclear meltdown. So you stopped and crossed your arms, waiting for Mark to notice you weren’t following him. 

He turned around, wondering why your footsteps had stopped. He faced you, beckoning for you to come closer so you could walk beside him. Stubbornly you stared him down, refusing to budge. He raised an eyebrow and walked closer.

“What’s wrong?” Concern laced his voice. 

Almost immediately you felt a little guilty, standing here about to demand an explanation from him when that concern for you was so genuine. You both only had each other, and he may be an egotistical jerk sometimes, but there was no doubt in your mind that he loved you with everything he had. He might just love you more than he loved himself. Sometimes you wondered if he knew that you would give up your soul for him. But you forced those thoughts down. Love wasn’t going to get in the way of you rightfully demanding an explanation for why you’d been dragged through the metaphorical thornbush from hell.

“What’s in the box Mark?”

Mark blanched, clearly not expecting you to have brought this up. He knew you’d been antsy about this whole thing, but apparently he’d been hoping you wouldn’t force his hand into revealing his “surprise”.

“Mark,” you took a deep breath, “It’s been a long night. I’m tired and cold. I want to know if it was all worth it.”

Mark took a few steps closer to you, clutching the box protectively to his chest. Was he really not going to tell you?

“We’ll be back at base-”

“I don’t care. Tell me now.” There was no room for argument in your demand. 

Mark’s brows slowly furrowed together and he glanced down. He seemed to be waging an internal battle with himself. You could almost hear the cogs turning in his head. He seemed exhausted too. If he wasn’t so tired then maybe he would put up a bit more of a fight. The arguments you two sometimes got into could last for hours. 

He sighed. “You’re just not going to let this go are you?”

“No.”

He bit his bottom lip anxiously, as if you had put him on the spot. Well, you had. But finally he sighed and walked over to you. When you reached out your hands for the box he stepped back again. You raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused.

“Turn around.”

Now it was your turn to look surprised. “What?”

“Turn around. Please?”

The Actor very rarely said please for anything, and especially not in that pleading tone. You sighed but relented. If this was what it took to get him to tell or show you what was inside then you would do it. You heard him rummaging around behind you, heard the sound of twigs snapping as his weight shifted. What was he doing?

“Okay. Turn back around.” You didn’t miss the note of hesitance in his voice.

“Mark what’s-” 

Your breath caught in your throat as soon as you took in the sight before you. It was Mark, down on one knee and holding a ring. An engagement ring. The thick silver band sported a large gem as the centerpiece. Your birthstone. And encrusted along the sides to compliment the stone were little rubies. The symbolism of it wasn’t lost on you. And here Mark was, anxiety written all over his face that he was very poorly hiding behind a dazzling white smile as he held out the piece of jewelry. His eyes were filled with hope. His expression was so. . . naked. He was an actor by trade, and had shown in the past how he was very good at keeping up ruses and hiding how he truly felt. Was this situation really so terrifying for him that he couldn’t keep on his mask? 

You and Mark had been together for a long time now, but the Actor had never even hinted at getting married. You had always just assumed he would never truly be over the failure of his first marriage. That he would never be over  _ her _ . But now here he was with his heart on his sleeve and a ring that surely put the ring he had proposed to Celine with to shame. 

You were speechless, all these thoughts filling your head and making it impossible to form a coherent sentence. But the longer you stood there staring, the more anxious he seemed to get. And then he did something truly out of character. 

He began to ramble. Very quickly. “I mean- It’s just- Um. . . I knew the museum had this ring and it was perfect. So I uh. . . did some research! And it was like it was destiny ya know? Haha. . . And I love going on adventures with you! Obviously I had kinda hoped that things would go differently in terms of escaping! But um. . . I. . . Ugh. What I’m trying to say is-  _ (Y/n)willyoumarryme?!”  _ He didn’t take a breath that entire time.

You snapped back to reality, looking into his eyes. He looked like he was preparing for a blow. 

You grinned. A true, genuine grin that reached all the way up to your eyes. “You moron Mark.” You let out a chuckle. “Of course I’ll marry you!” 

Tears of joy began to prick the back of your eyes, all of your negative feelings you had now vanished in a puff of smoke. Mark’s own expression slid into something of such relief that you were worried he was going to pass out. 

He held up the ring, asking a silent question. In answer you presented your left hand to him. He slid the ring onto your finger. A perfect fit. He wasn’t wrong, this almost seemed like destiny. It was like you were supposed to have this ring. 

He grinned back up at you. A beautiful thing that had your heart beating at a million miles a minute. He made to get back up, but before he could, you launched yourself at him, tackling him to the ground. You lay on top of his chest, arms around his neck and capturing his lips in a breathless kiss. He smiled into your lips. 

He pulled back to ask you one thing though. “So, was it worth it?”

You just laughed and kissed him again. 


End file.
